


Present Suprise

by DreamingQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, First Times, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: When Victor's birthday is coming up Yuuri struggles what to gift the man who could have anything if he wanted with. But maybe the way Victor clings to Yuuri and the way he says he just wants to spend time with him is an indication. (Sequel to 'Suprise Present' but can be read as a standalone.)





	

It really wasn't an easy thing to decide for Yuuri. Victor had given him something so special to his own birthday, a confession because of which they were a couple now and some really nice material presents, so finding something for theworld famous ice skater was the biggest problem he could imagin.  
Yuuko had scolded him for his panic, told him Victor would surely be happy with whatever he got him because it was from him, and maybe he should just make a nice plan to spend the day together without training for once, but that wasn't enough for Yuuri. It was Christmas as well. You just have to give presents on these days.  
So he continued his search. 

Victor hadn't been cooperativead well. Everytime Yuuri tried to sneakily ask what he wanted he'd just smile at him and say 'you are everything I need', and going to the city alone to look for a present was impossible as well with how Victor was always following him saying he wanted to spend time with him.  
He got the idea when they were making out on the sofa one night, kiss getting deeper and deeper, pants starting to feel too tight and clothed elections rubbing against each other noticeably enough for Victor to pull back, apologise and end their make out session, clearly holding himself back and excusing himself to the bathroom with a last longing look. That man was just too much, of course he'd hold himself back for as long as Yuuri didn't say he was ready.  
They still hadn't done it. Of course, they'd only been together for a short time, but they'd known each other longer and Yuuri had adored Victor his whole life. He wondered when that adoration changed to overwhelming love for the person himself and not only for what he was able to do it the I've, but Yuuri didn't care. He also couldn't deny that there had been tension - the good kind - between them that had built more and more since the moment they had met, so really, with their age it shouldn't matter.  
There might be that one little fact of Yuuri being a virgin still, even at his age, but the other man didn't need to know that. It didn't matter to Yuuri, at least, even when some people might laugh at him or wonder why he decided to move so quickly to third base in a so fresh relationship when he hadn't had any experience up until now. He was even somewhat happy, thinking about the fact that Victor would be his first.  
It was cheesy, he knew, and he'd die of embarrassment if someone other than Victor found out - who, of course, would only find out when it woild happen - so he had to do this right.  
Yuuri knew a town Victor had wanted to visit for some time now, so a tour through there, visit some sights, go shopping, dine and then off to a hotel, where it would happen. Maybe he could buy Victor something as well.  
His heatbeat sped up just thinking about it. 

"Yuuri, you really didn't have to do all this-" Victor was saying for the umpteenth time, slowly starting to get onto the addressed persons nerves.  
"I really wanted to though, and I- I didn't know what to buy you at all, so this is my present. I know you don't want me to feel like I have to give you something after you gave me so much on my birthday, but I really don't think that. A two day trip. It's probably nothing special to you, but... Please accept it. I know I didn't have to but... Believe me, I just really wanted to.... " his courage to speak his mind was leaving him as quickly as it came, and he was red, stuttering at the end.  
" Yuuri. " Victor was smiling gently, reaching up to cup the others cheek. "It is special, because it's from you and with you. I'll gladly accept it if this is how you think."  
"Then let's go. "

The two of them had left early, staying just long enough for Yuuris family and his friends at Hasetsu to gratulate his coach before Yuuri had dragged him away to get the train. He had thought he didn't need to explain himself, but Victor kept insisting he hadn't had to get through so much trouble, which was why he'd just spoken his mind then and there, reassuring him it was okay as they reached the train station of the town in which they'd spend the next two days and the night  
Yuuris heart fluttered at the thought, now that it wasn't too long anymore he was getting nervous. Not because he was afraid, but because he really hoped Victor wouldn't laugh at him or look at him wiredly. Maybe there were some nerves there because it would be his first time. He was more giddy and excited at the thought than afraid though. 

The day was wonderful. The two visited sights, went shopping and dined, just like planed, and Victor seemed to enjoy every second of it. There had been one or another screw up, like an attraction had been closed because of renovation and Yuuri hadn't known about it, but Victor hadn't been disappointed in the least.  
'Because you organised all this and I can spend my birthday with you' were his words and Yuuri had to laugh at the clichéness of them but at the same time he was inwardly happy. 

Then they got to the hotel. Yuuri was checking in, and Victor had already asked what was wrong three times on the way there because Yuuri had apparently been very bad at hiding his excitement and nervousness. Even on the elevator Victor was observing him, fingers combing through Yuuris hair as a means to calm him from whatever was making him so jumpy. He didn't know it was a room with a king sized, comfortable doublebed. He didn't realise he only made it worse - in a good way. Yuuri wanted this more and more by the second.  
Yuuri opened the door to their room, stepped inside followed by Victor, took off his shoes and jacked and observed the others man's reaction when he had done the same and was now scanning the room. 

"Only one bed?" He looked over to Yuuri questioning.  
"Yes."  
"Well, it's really big so we can lay off to the sides-"  
"No." Right, they hadn't even slept in one bed doing nothing since they were together. Yuuri had still been too shy to only sleep with the other, really only sleep, so he really must have sent signals of wanting no close contact. Strong signals. He felt bad now.  
"Cuddling?" Victor smiled his heart shaped smile, beaming. "Yuuri~~"  
"No,... Well, yes. After, I guess." His face must have been completely red then if the warmth he felt was any indication.  
"After what? "

He wondered if Victor was just slow, if he really had sent signals of not wanting the other way too much or if the world champion just wanted to make one hundred percent sure.  
Yuuris stepped forward, directly in front of his boyfriend, laying his hands on the others neck and drawing him towards himself for a kiss. 

"It's rare for you to start a kiss... " Victor smiled adoring when they parted, slightly put of breath and gazing down at the other.  
"I'll start a lot more tonight." He didn't know where the courage to be so bold was coming from, but he appreciated it, not thinking about it any longer and just acting on it.  
"Yuuri.. "  
He knew Victor had understood the implications, eyes growing dark and liking his lips, going in for another kiss.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I must have sent a lot of signals of not wanting it if you have the feeling you have to act like this and make sure even with our situation. I'm sorry about that. "  
"Don't be..." 

They were kissing again, tounges exploring each others mouths and Victor taking charge. He turned them, directing Yuuri backwards until he hit the bed and throwing him on it. Victor loosened his tie, crawled on top of him and licked his lips.  
"So you like it?"  
"This is a part of the present?" He smiled. "It's the best."  
With that Victor's mouth was on Yuuris throat, sacking and biting and licking as an apology he didn't need to make but was appreciated all the same. At the same time he pulled on Yuuris clothes, letting him sit up for a moment to be able to pull it off him completely, letting it land somewhere on the ground and allowing Yuuri to do the same to his.  
With the barrier out of the way Victor began kissing his way down Yuuris upper body, stopping at the nipples to lick and and bite them, rolling then between his teeth and playing with the one he didn't have his mouth on with his hand. His other hand was wandering further down, slowly, and when he palmed the others election through his jeans Yuuri wasn't able to hold back one of the moans he'd been trying to suppress since they started. 

"Don't hide it." Victor took the hand Yuuri was trying to muffle his sounds with in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissed every single finger. "Let me hear you."  
"Victor.." He nodded, embarrassed, his own hand springing into action now that he wouldn't try to so that anymore.  
Yuuri let his fingers glide over Victors upper body, moving them appreciatingly over his muscles and back, kissing the others throat and sucking, finding the others nipples, trying to figure out what felt good for the man still hovering above him. Something had to work, because the others breathing was quickening, sighed escaping his lips and Yuuri moaned again when Victor let his hand slide inside his pants, taking his erection in his hand and starting to stroke it slowly. Yuuri lost track of what he was doing for a moment but quickly complied, doing the same for the other and earning a low grunt.  
"Yuuri... You're going to be the end of me." Victor was panting, pupils blown wide with arousal. "The noises you make, the way your hand feels on me and the way you feel in my hand, twitching like this..."  
"V-victor..! " He was cut short with a moan, Victors words and the movement of his hand having a big effect on him.  
" Come here... " He got up, grinning when he noticed Yuuri had to hold in a disappointed moan, but erasing possible doubt with a passionate kiss while tugging on Yuuris jeans as soon as he was standing too and dragging it down along with his underwear, letting him step out of it and throwing it in generally the same direction he had with Yuuris top. He threw Yuuri back onto the bed, gazing at the naked beauty of his boyfriend, drinking in every detail and letting his eyes linger at the others hard member, licking his lips.  
"Beautiful and sexy, how did I deserve this? "  
Just when Yuuri wanted to cover himself up Victor kneeled on the bed between his legs, holding them open.  
" Lube..? "  
" Ah, yes, bag... "  
Victor nodded and got up again, craming inside the bag for a few seconds before returning to his place between Yuuris legs and swatting away the hand Yuuri had covered himself with.  
" Don't hide love, you're perfect, beautiful, sexy,... "  
The compliments were spilling off Victor's lips like a waterfall and Yuuri would be lying if he said they didn't affect him, providing enough distraction that he almost didn't notice when the first finger entered him.  
The feeling was a little strange, and having in mind what would enter him when he was ready he welcomed it, panting and moaning when Victor started stroking his erection and licking one of his nippels again.  
He got used to the first finger fast, having no problem with the second and only getting a little uncomfortable with the third, which was forgotten quickly after Victor had searched for a little and found his prostate.  
"V-victor, I- I'm ready, please... "  
"Yuuri..." Victor carefully drew back his fingers, standing up only to get rid of his own pants and underwear. "Condoms?"  
"I don't - I mean, I don't have anything, so, I was hoping-" He wondered if it was kinky, too much so, to want to feel the other skin on skin and feel Victor finding release inside of him. "There are in the pockets of my pants, if you-"  
"It's fine, I'm clean as well." He positioned himself between Yuuris legs again, looking for at the other questioning for probably the last time. "Really ready?"  
"Yes. " Yuuri nodded, taking a deep breath and releasing it, searching for and holding Victor's hand, smiling up at the man. Victor responded with an other smile and slowly started entering the body beneathhim.  
" Yuuri...! " Victor groaned, velvet heat surrounding him, making it hard to wait for the other to adjust. " You're so tight, you feel so good, you're doing so well for me... "  
" Victor..! " Yuriw was a panting and moaning mess, tears gathered in his eyes from the mix of pain and pleasure.  
" Yuuri..." He bent down, kissing closed eyelids and then the mouth. "I'm a little jealous of those before me, but... From now on, no matter who saw you like this before, I'll be the only one... I love you, Yuuri, you're beautiful, so good..."  
"Victor.. " He moaned at the first experimental thrust, slow and gentle, feeling the others restraint." You are... " the rest of his sentence got lost in an other moan.  
"Hm ?" He set a slow rhythm, wanting the other to get used to it and not hurt him. "I'm what?"  
"I'm saying there's - has! - no one to be jealous of..! " He panted, looking up at a wide eyed Victor who had completely stopped his movements.  
" Yuuri, this, is it your first - " a node, and Victor was a goner . " I love you, Yuuri, you're perfect, your so good, Yuuri-! "  
Victor's restraint was gone, overwhelmed with the revelation that he was his loves first, that he and only he got to see and feel him like this and that for the rest of their lifes, at least that was what he planned.  
"You're the first - the first person I've ever loved, ever wanted to spend my life with, it's never - I've never felt like this.. "  
" Victor!" Yuuri was almost screaming now, Victor was hitting his prostate every thrust and his hand had moved to work Yuuris neglected erection. "Victor, I- I'll -!"  
"Yuuri, me too, don't hold back, I love you -! "  
"Me too -!"  
A few more thrusts and they were almost screaming each others names, reaching their release almost at the same time and Victor collapsing on top of Yuuri, both breathing hard. Yuuri welcomed the others weight on him. He was happy, about what happened, about Victor's confession, about everything.  
They kissed as soon as their breathing stabilised, gazing at each other lovingly.  
"The best birthday I've had. Ever.",  
"I'm glad." Yuuri smiled, as bright and satisfied as Victor did.  
"You didn't do this just-"  
"No, Victor. I love you and I wanted this as much as you did. "  
" I'm glad and happy. I love you, Yuuri~~" He repeated the words again and again, so did Yuuri, and at the end they were laughing happily at each other's sappyness.  
"I want to be with you. Always.  
"Me too. Love you."  
"Love you too. "

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating so many other stories. But there was stress, and more stress with Christmas, but I just couldn't not write a story for Victor's birthday when I did for Yuuri. Also, stress is finally gone with now, so I'll be back to writing my two other stories in no time.  
> This is a slight AU, since they're not engaged and I ignored the storyline completely..  
> I hope you enjoyed, I'd appreciate feedback since I'm really not sure about this.


End file.
